Music to live by
by SkySorrow
Summary: A selection of songs that reflect hidden scenes in the lives of the member's of the ARK team in secret moments that are missing from what we see of them.


**Just a random selection of songs that I though really suite the primeval characters and some scenes they probably got themselves into a one point or another in the past or future. Disclaimer: I do not own any of the songs or characters, however much I might wish that I did! Comments help me work faster on other things too. I'm open to suggestions if you have any, just let me know the name of the song, who sang it, who you think it suites and how. I'll pick out the best ones and write them up along with my own idea's giving credit to who suggested it with you want to leave me a pen-name or just to an helping friend if you wish to remain anonymous. SS **

**Abby and Conner – You took the words right out of my mouth (Meatloaf) – Somewhere in series three, after episode 8, if Helen had never shown up again so soon.**

The full moon's light lit up the park in a silvery glow as two figures made their way slowly through the shade of the tree's, hand in hand with one another. Abby shivered at the cool night breeze that blew at her drenched jacket and jeans.

"Are you cold?"

A voice spoke softly beside her. She looked up at her companion in the gloom. Connors features were just visible, his dark eyes gleaming with concern, light up by the soft light. His coal-black hair was still plastered to his scape in shadowy tendrils, making his skin seem impossibly pale and white. It was a moment before she replied.

"Yeah, a little. Its not so bad when we're moving though. But I'm definitely claiming first rights to the shower when we get in!"

She looked away, aware that she'd been staring, but continued to lean into him, telling herself that it was simply because she was tired after the days hard incursion. She didn't want to consider that it was because she like being close to him.

She snuck another glance at him as they made their way through the park to the street above it. The lamplight dance across his face the they passed under it.

They had been called in earlier that day to a water borne anomaly at a lake park not far from the flat. The car was broken after a rather violent run in with a Triceratops last week that ended with the very minimal damaged hood and batter engine, so they decided to walk it. The job quickly became a long one, taking all day and most of the night to round up the very large reptilian piranha like creatures that had swam through. The ending result had left them exhausted and drenched as they finally made their way home again, in the few hours before sun-up.

Music and laughter drifted down to them as they made their up the darkened street from a local bar that was incredibly still open despite the late hour. Abby was surprised when Connor tugged at her arm as they passed it. Only it wasn't Connor she was looking at when she spun round to face him. Instead she recognised the tall, lanky figure of Danny, their latest team leader, grinning down at her through an unruly mop of ginger hair.

"Didn't know you too were midnight party people, can I buy you a drink whilst your ere?"

His joking tone betrayed that he didn't really expect to find them there. Connor stepped up beside him.

"Bloody ell Danny! Its almost four in the morning! I know your a strange bloke but this is a bit much, even for you!"

Danny's evil smirk told them otherwise. He grabbed both their arms and began pulling them towards the pubs open doors.

"It's never too late to enjoy a drink in good company and after the day we've had, we could certainly do with one! Come on, I'm buying and I wont take no for an answer!"

With a finally shove, they were in, being dragged towards the bar inside the well lit room. A large, well used stage stood proudly raised at one end of the cavern-like space with a group of people stood beside worn instruments while a man and a woman stood having a loud conversation that sounded a lot like poetry. Danny returned with pints of cinder in his hands which he passed to them before disappearing back to the bar to get his own. Abby and Connor wondered over the stand near the back, leaning against a thick wooden beam, nursing their drinks as they watched the show unfold before them.

"Yes." The woman sighed into the microphone. The man stepped forward again.

"On a hot summer's night, would you offer your throat to the wolf with the red roses?"

"Yes." The woman sighed again, causing the man to smirk. "I bet you say that to all the boys!"

The band behind them suddenly sprang to life and lively music filled the air. The man up front began to sing.

_It was a hot summer's night and the beach was burning their was fogging crawling over the sand. When I listen to your heart I hear the whole world turning, I see the shooting stars going through your trembling hands. _

Danny reappeared and for a moment stood there, silently watching the two as they downed the rest of their drinks. He had seen the kiss that took place at the abandoned parking lot with great amusement and become very disappointed when nothing seemed to have happened between them since. The two were clearly head over heels in love with one another but at the same time as nervous as hell of each other. He thought they could both do with having their heads banged together. He paused once more to listen to the music playing, reconsigning the song from the youth, as a sudden devious thought crept up on him.

_You were licking your and your lipsticks shinning, I was dying just to ask for a taste. We were lying together in a silver lining, by the light of the moon, you know there's not another moment, not another moment to waste. _

"Right!" He boomed clasping the two on the shoulders, making them jump. "Dancing time!"

He grinned at the uncomfortable look that passed between them as he took their empty glasses from them. They WERE going to dance, weather they wanted to, to begin with or not. He'd make sure of it. He'd get them started, then let the music do all the rest.

He didn't give them no choice as he shoved them onto the already semi full dance floor, returned their glasses to the table before snagging the arm of the cute red head he'd been talking to at the bar and swung up along side them, allowing them no way of sneaking off when he wasn't looking. Still smiling, he allowed himself to be swept away in the rhythm, almost forgetting the purpose of the set up and his attention was drawn to the very pretty girl spinning in his arms.

Connor kept his mind focused entirely on his movements as he guided Abby through the now packed pub dance floor, determined not to make a fool of himself in front of her now. Dancing really was not one of his many strengths and he really didn't want to dance but Danny had not given them much room for backing out when he pushed them over here. Still he had to admit there were certain benefits. The main one being the close proximity of the girl now practically pressed against him in the tightly pack crowd. He prayed his body did nothing to embarrass him.

He caught her eye as she looked up at him and was surprised to see a blush creep across her face as she looked away quickly again. He felt his hopes rise up again. He'd so confused after the happy high that's he'd been riding since the kiss at the parking lot had cleared, and he'd been brought crashing back down to reality when she'd said not to make things awkward during her visit at Lester's apartment. He'd moved back into the flat a couple of days after but things at home were not much better. There'd been none of the usual friendly banter flowing between, the space instead filled which awkward silence and they both seemed to be constantly avoiding one another, which was very difficult when you both lived and worked under the same roof's. The whole thing was becoming more than a little ridiculous. He physically shook the thought from his head and allowed himself to concentrate on the words of the song to keep the niggling little thoughts out of his head for one more night.

_When you hold me so close, my knee's go weak, but my soul if flying high above the ground. I'm tryna speak, but no matter what I do, I just can't seem, to make any sound. _

Abby swayed with Connor's movements as wave of people danced. He was actually rather good, but going on the look of concentration on his face, he clearly didn't believe the same. And she certainly didn't mind being held by him like, in fact it felt rather good. Natural even. Like this was how it should be. She caught herself in the trail of thought. When she had leaned in to kiss him after discovering how he'd protected her from her own emotions, at risk of his own feeling's, she'd intended it to simply be a quick peak on the lip's, a simple thank you, but something had pulled her in from that first touch, the first feeling of his lips on hers, and she'd found she was completely unable to stop herself. She'd never felt so strongly drawn and by the time she'd finally been able to break the spell and pull herself away, almost all of her walls that she had taken years to build had suddenly dropped without warning leaving her vulnerable and very, very scared. So she'd done what she always did best in these situations. She'd run, fast away and not looked back until she'd managed to find herself alone again with space to think. When she had calmed down enough to think rationally, she studied the situation carefully. She knew she had strong feelings towards her flatmate, but she'd never realised exactly how strong until that kiss. Until that wonderful, magical kiss that she'd been unable to pull away from. Who knew that her nerdy, clumsy flatmate could be be capable of creating such a turn on?

So, she'd decided to fix it, she'd gone to see him at Lester's apartment where he'd been staying (she STILL couldn't believe that one!) with full intentions of coming clean about her feelings for him and inciting him back into home into the flat. Into THEIR flat and THEIR home, where he belonged. But unfortunately an anomaly call had interrupted that meeting and they'd had to go rushing off. She tried again later that day, getting out the invite home but got a little tongue tied and decided instead to talk to him at home, in more comfortable surroundings. That plan had gone out of the window when she'd found herself voiceless again when they got there. So she'd delayed it again, telling herself that she was waiting for the right moment to tell him, that she need time to think about what she was going to say first. So she'd started avoiding him which wasn't easy given they practically lived in each others pockets and he seemed to be doing the same which hurt more than she thought it would. And now here they were, front to front, pressed so hard against each other that they were practically cheek to cheek with each other. His arms were circled around her waist, making her lower back tingle and a warm flush spread slowly up her cold body, heating her up pleasantly. As her thoughts wandered her attention slipped and she suddenly found herself studying him and the way his body moved against her, from his trim waist and gradually upwards to his chest, up to his face.

Icy blue eyes met deep chocolate brown ones as he suddenly glanced at her in the same moment that she looked up at him. Embarrassed at being caught, she looked away sharply, feeling her cheeks turn a slight shade of pink and found herself blocking everything else out for a moment (including the hot burning sensation flaring up in her lower parts) taking deep breathes and focusing on the the words of the song being played around them.

_And then you took the words right out of my mouth. Ohh it must have been while you were kissing me! You took the words right out of my mouth! And I swear it's true, I was just about to say I love you. Love you! And then you took the words right out of my mouth. Ohh it must have been while you were kissing me! You took the words right out of my mouth! And I swear it's true, I was just about to say I love you. Love you! _

Both two people stiffened against one another as they caught the same lines of the song at the same time, feeling the other do the same thing as themselves. The two pairs of very different eyes caught each other again, and then suddenly, just like that, as though some silent message was relayed across them, the tension broke and they both sighed against one another, laughing shakily. After a moments pause, to catch the beat again, they continued dancing.

_And now my body is shaking like a wave on the water and I guess that I'm being to grin. We're finally alone and we can do what we wanna, Oh the night is young and ain't no-one gonna know where, no-one gonna know where you've been. _

Abby watched him calmly as they continued to turn through the increasingly crowded space in front of the old stage, filled with the sudden desire to spill everything to him about her ever-growing feelings for him and all the fears and secrets she'd not told anyone else before, there and then and just see where the night would take them, all of these thoughts and more flew through her brain as she battled internally with herself, finally deciding to follow her instincts but once again finding herself tongue tided at the crucial moment. She sought out his gaze once again and time around them just seemed to slow. Then it hit her. Why was she trying so hard to face this situation with words when her instincts just screamed at her to throw caution to the wind and just (literally) throw herself at him. _Oh screw it! _She thought locking eyes with him, her face already inches away. Actions had always served her better than words. Without another seconds hesitation she leaned forward, closing the gap between them and kissing him fully on the mouth.

_You were licking your and your lipsticks shinning, I was dying just to ask for a taste. We were lying together in a silver lining, by the light of the moon, you know there's not another moment, not another moment to waste. _

Connor tried to be subtle in watching his flat-mate and long-time crush, no, loves movements after he caught her blushing and noticed how she kept glancing back at him quickly afterwards. After the moment of awkward eye contact that left them both nervously chuckling, he paid particular attention to the rapidly changing emotions that flitted across her face. So caught up in watching the expressions dance across those water-coloured circles, that it took him a moment to realise that they were currently gazing right back at him and he was caught completely unaware when his eyes snapped shut of their own accord as the angel he'd been watching suddenly leaned further forward, closing the distance and the warm sensation on soft lips pressed up against his own entered his mind, leaving in its wake a strange blissful sensation that he'd felt once before.

His hand reached up up touch her upper between her shoulder blades and his arm snaked around her waist of it own accord, pressing her even closer to him, causing their chest's to touch and their stomach were flat against each other. He felt her a gentle weight on his shoulders as her arms wrapped themselves around his neck and her hand slowly creep up to bury itself in his hair. The kiss, which had started off as a simple press of her lips against his deepened into something far less innocent as mouths opened and tongues explored. Time seemed to slow as both lost themselves in each others embrace and it was nearing the end of the third minute before the need for air forced them apart. They had long since stopped moving and now just stood still, braced against one another, her face pressed against the side of his neck, her breathe warm against his cold skin.

He chuckled softly, causing her to pull away slightly and look up at him in confusion.

"What?" She asked, slightly nervous. He glanced at her, reaching up a hand to cup her cheek softly, bring his forehead down to touch hers. "We are a pair aren't we?"

She laughed lightly as all her tension and nerves drained away like water down a storm drain and suddenly it was just her and her best friend (maybe boyfriend by the end of the night), enjoying a moment together, just like they'd done countless times in the past, before their feelings for each other made things awkward and uncomfortable, and everything was just suddenly so right again.

She smirked, slyly. "Does this answer your question?" without waiting for a reply, she grabbed the collar of his shirt with her free hand as her other one continued to fiddle with his hair and pulled into another deep kiss, this one even more intense, long lasting and passionate than the last. They two of them floated off and lost themselves in the wonderful taste of each other as the music played on around them, completely missing the knowing smirk that their colleague shot them over the shoulder of his own dance partner, finally remembering the purpose of this exercise and the crowd around them coming to a stop to clap their hands together in a three-beat rhythm as they song came to its conclusion and the coloured fairy lights hung around the stage above the playing band began to dim and flicker in an almost hypnotic motion, casting the people on the dance floor in a dancing, romantic light show.

_You took the words right out of my mouth. Oh it must have been while you were kissing me! You took the words right out of my mouth. Oh it must have been while you were kissing me! You took the words right out of my mouth. Oh it must have been while you were kissing me! You took the words right out of my mouth. Oh it must have been while you were kissing me! …..._

**Well, like it or hate it just let me know what you think, unless of course its a mean comment, in which case, keep it to yourself. This is the first time I've ever done a proper Primeval based fan-fiction and I look forward to doing more, actual story Primeval pieces. If you spot any spelling mistakes, double worlds, apostrophises that shouldn't be there or just have some plain old helpful advise, please let me know so I can improve my writing skills and my work further. Thank-you! SS **


End file.
